Generally, information related to driving of a vehicle and information on whether or not abnormality is present in the vehicle are provided to a driver (a user) of the vehicle through a head-up unit or cluster.
The corresponding head-up unit or cluster includes a display unit providing a visual display to the user. The head-up unit or cluster receives corresponding data through various input and output sensors connected to an engine control module (ECM) provided in the vehicle and visually provides the corresponding data to the user.
The display unit has been mounted in front dashboards of all vehicles that are currently released. As described above, the display unit is mounted in the vehicle, such that the vehicle may diagnose a vehicle state and obtain vehicle information based on a diagnosis result from the ECM of the vehicle. The vehicle information includes all information on the vehicle, such as fuel efficiency, a revolution per minute (RPM), a speed, vehicle driving information, and the like.
However, this information is not provided to the user in real time without a separate manipulation of the user of the vehicle, even though it is varied and updated in real time.